One Piece: Ace's Only
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A short little one-shot fluffy thing between Ace and Luffy. Slight Luffy X Shanks. Nothing explicit! Surprise! Ha.


A little something I thought of. Was suppose to be a fluffiness type thing between Luffy and Shanks, but at the last minute, it turned into well... This.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Luf! Where on earth have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!" Ace's voice rang throughout the darkness.

Night had fallen sometime ago with no Luffy in sight until now. Ace, like the worried big brother he was; stayed up and waited until the late hours for Luffy.

Now, here was the boy, being held protectively by Shanks – that red haired bastard.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at the adult. "What were you doing out with him?!" He demanded to know, wanting an answer from either the man he had recently came to envy or his at times ridiculous brother.

"Oniisan! I'm sorry!" Luffy's lips turned to a pout. The thing he hated most was when Ace was mad at him.

"Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to keep him out so long. We went out on an adventure in the woods and time passed by before we knew it." Shanks offered the older brother an apologetic smile, as he kneeled down in the door way, sitting Luffy down.

Ace gritted his teeth and resented the day Shanks ever came to Fuschia Village.

"You can't just run off with him and stay gone all night Luffy! It's too dangerous and you need your sleep!" Ace continued, fuming with anger. He didn't mean to direct it towards the little brother he loved. He wasn't furious at Luffy, no; it was Shanks!

Luffy's frown grew and tears threatened his eyes. "That's not fair Ace! You didn't wanna play with me and Shanks did!" He exclaimed.

Ace flinched, taken back. Luffy had to ask a million times if Ace would play with him earlier that day and the boy turned him down for once in his life. He didn't mean to hurt Luffy, he was only too busy tending to chores for the boy's games.

Shanks remained kneeled down behind the two of them. He gave a rub to Luffy's head, ruffling his already messy hair. "Ace is right." He surprised them both and earned both their wide eyed stares. "We shouldn't have been out so late." He spoke, turning his attention to Ace. "I'm sorry I kept him out so long. I really did lose track of time through all the fun." Again, he had that damn grin on his face.

"Whatever." Ace turned from him, arms still crossed. It was his turn to pout over Shanks. He detested everything there was about that man, most of all how he seemed to be stealing his little brother from him.

"I better head back to my crew, I'm sure they're worried about me." Shanks said, as he started to stand. Just as he was doing so, Luffy grabbed hold of his shirt, stopping him.

"What is it Luffy?" The red-head asked.

Luffy said nothing, only had a determined look in his eye for a moment as his hands were placed on each side of Shanks' face; utterly confusing the adult.

Then, Luffy gave a wide grin, before he leaned in closer.

To Ace's horror and Shanks' surprise, Luffy placed an innocent kiss to the male's lips.

Both stared wide eyed at Luffy and a soft blush crossed Shanks face, as well as a deep crimson one of jealousy on Ace's.

"Arigato Shanks!" Luffy giggled when he pulled away.

Shanks waited a moment, then laughed Luffy's actions away, brushing them off as just a simple act of kindness.

"You're welcome Luffy." He ruffled the boy's hair again with smile on his face. Then he stood. "I'll be seein' ya around. Maybe next time you can bring your big brother along." Shanks suggested.

"Really!? YAY!" Luffy exclaimed as cheerful as ever.

Despite Ace feeling as if he was about to pass out from what just happened, he growled and pulled Luffy into their house.

"As if you dumb pirate!" He roared, slamming the door behind Shanks.

The adult gave a shake of his head and another soft chuckle as he walked away from the place… With those D brothers, he never knew what to expect.

"Luffy! Why'd you do that!?" Ace asked. Now he was rather mad at his brother from his searing jealousy.

"I thought people kiss those they care about…" Luffy trailed off, letting his head drop slightly. He had disappointed Ace, and he wasn't stupid on knowing when he upset his brother.

Ace sighed, trying to calm himself for the sake of his poor innocent little brother. "No. You don't kiss people like that unless you really, really love them with all your heart." Ace stated. He didn't like to be this harsh, not at all but he was hurt that Luffy's first kiss was with Shanks! Although misunderstood to the boy, it still counted in Ace's book.

Luffy suddenly cheered up at that, and looked up at his brother smiling. "Like you Oniisan?" He asked, curiously.

Ace blushed bright red. "No!" He shook his head, despite the warm feeling his brother's question brung to rise in his stomach. "Like when two people are much older and wanna share their lives together and do things like hug and kiss all the time." Honestly, Ace didn't know of any other way to explain it.

"No." Luffy retorted, crossing his arms this time.

"No? What the hell's no suppose to mean?!" The older let the curse slip.

"No." Luffy repeated. "I really, really love Ace!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I want to share my life with Oniisan!" Luffy persisted.

"Lu," Ace started. But, before he could finish, Luffy had cut him off with the same innocent kiss he had given Shanks earlier.

"Ototo understands now! Ototo's lips are for Oniisan only!" The youngest yelled happily.

Ace's eyes grew wide for the third time. He didn't know what to say to that. There was nothing to say to that!

"I love you Ace!" Luffy grinned. Ace had to smile at that.

"Luf, you're an oaf at times but I love you too." He ruffled the boy's hair, just as Shanks had previously done. "And I promise to play with you more." He vowed that to himself, that way Shanks wouldn't be stealing Luffy's company from him.

Luffy's face lit up with happiness. "Yay!"

Ace gave a shake of his head in amusement at his brother's happiness. There was no way he could stay mad at this loveable kid.

"Come on, it's way past your bed time." Ace said, as he took Luffy's hand in his and started leading him towards his bed room. Luffy normally slept in his own room, but tonight Ace wanted the boy in his, cuddled up next to him as they slept in each other's arms.

Luffy crawled under the warm covers of the bed, after kicking out of his shoes and done just that; cuddled up to Ace.

"Goodnight Oniisan…" The boy spoke low, his energy starting to fade away.

"Goodnight my Ototo." Ace replied, protectively wrapping his arms around Luffy, as he rested his head against his little brothers.

* * *

I'm getting better at this anime stuff! XD but, I always wanna hear with the readers have to say so... Reviews please? *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
